


lost in you(r love).

by holdingnotoyou



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingnotoyou/pseuds/holdingnotoyou
Summary: "I don't have feelings. We've established that."





	lost in you(r love).

**Author's Note:**

> a quick lil unbeta'd thing because i'm trying to find how i want to write the two of them so uhhh whatever. nobody'll like this but i'm posting it anyways.
> 
> **this is not for consumption by the people i write about.**

"This is awkward, right?" Zach laughs uncomfortably beside Eugene, pale legs crossed over one another as he stares up at the ceiling.

The thing is that it _shouldn't_ be awkward; they're two friends who have seen each other naked plenty of times, and they've shared plenty of kisses (both drunk and sober), and they've been around each other long enough that boundaries don't really _exist_ in terms of any of the Try Guys relationships. 

But, it is awkward.

It's awkward because they've been able to live in denial of their sexual and romantic tension for a while--they're both perfectly oblivious to romantic notions, and they've always just chalked it up to being two single, super horny guys that just want to get their rocks off with each other. 

Eugene clenches his jaw, sparing a glance over toward Zach momentarily before averting his eyes again. "I don't feel awkward." He says, albeit he feels incredibly awkward. He's still just enough of an asshole to make Zach feel like a loner post-sex. "Why do you feel awkward?" 

Zach laughs, the sound reverberating across Eugene's skin although it's full of anxiety and a slight tinge of terror. "You're really going to make me talk about my feelings? Why don't you talk about _your_ feelings?" 

"I don't have feelings." Eugene says, the traces of a smirk resting around the corners of his lips. "We've established that." 

Zach laughed again, the wholehearted feeling behind it crushing the already tense feeling that built itself up in Eugene's chest. He rolled toward Eugene, one of his arms tucked beneath his chin as he stared at his friend. "You can pass that off on everyone but me, Eugene. I see right through your disguise." 

Eugene rolled his eyes, subconsciously moving closer toward Zach as he stared at the man. "Fine, you got me there. It's not my fault I'm an open book when it comes to you, Kornfeld." 

Zach smiled brightly, eyes shining toward Eugene. If Zach were an emoji, he'd definitely be the heart eyes.

"I think I really like you, Eugene." He didn't just _think_ he liked Eugene, he _knew_ he liked Eugene--he was everything that Zach had ever looked for in someone else; he was funny and smart, he liked being an asshole, he thought Zach was a genuinely fun person to be around, and it just made him happy to be around Eugene.

Fuck, he was in deep. 

"Do you really?" Eugene wasn't used to people liking him--sure, plenty of people seemed to, everyone on the Internet seemed to love him more than anything, but it just didn't seem like anyone truly liked him for _him_. He was just a pretty face that people seemed to click with.

"Of course I do." Zach reached out, reaching out to push at Eugene's shoulder gently. "You're the best, man. And you're a pretty good fuck." 

Eugene laughed, face scrunching up a bit before he glanced away from Zach. "I'm not sure how I feel yet." He was nothing if not blunt, and his chest rattled as he breathed. "But, I'm having fun with you, Zach." 

It wasn't exactly what Zach wanted to hear, but he also didn't expect Eugene to wax poetic about how in love he was with his best friend. "Okay. Well, I'm having fun too." He said after a moment, knowing that it didn't settle the uncertain feeling in his stomach but it also wasn't Eugene telling him to fuck off because he was awful. Good enough. "So, do you want to go again?" 

Eugene glanced over toward his friend, giving him a stern look momentarily before he finally smiled, leaning up to pull Zach's pink lips against his own. He let out a quiet groan at Eugene's fingers sliding into his hair, he was pulled against Eugene's chest without hesitation and it felt right.

"I'll take that as a yes." He breathed out, laughing gently as Eugene's mouth moved toward his neck. 


End file.
